Kamen Rider Xtreme Act 4: Bonds
by guncannon109
Summary: With renew strength and determination, Xtreme's journey continues. Foes draw closer as friends grow stronger and the truth about the long forgotten past is finally revealed.
1. The Story So Far

**The Story So Far**

After the loss of both Madison and Sarah, Alex wanted nothing more to do with gaia memories, kamen riders or dopants but sadly the world was not going to allow him to do so as just when things seemed to be calming down more trouble showed it's face in the form of two new riders, Yuki of ice and Ryu-O of fire, both with murderous intentions. Yuki, revealing herself as a cold voiced girl named Shiore, eventually worked up a deal with Alex, Cole and Tara to take down Ryu-O. However, their plans were put on hold when someone unexpected arrived in Ardent City... Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade challenged Alex to prove himself as a rider but this was not a test that Alex was ready for and upon his failure found himself in a world free of all riders and dopants. But this world simply did not feel right resulting in Alex fighting for the world in which he had wanted desperately to protect where he had gone through all sorts of hardship with the ones he cared about most. Alex made his decision to keep moving forward that day, and now his journey continues in Kamen Rider Xtreme Act Four: Bonds!


	2. Episode 27: Father

**Episode 1: Father**

Rain poured down hard onto Ardent City, thunder roaring overhead as lightning cracked the dark shroud of clouds that covered the stormy sky. A small group of four young kids, around seven-ten years of age crowded under a bridge.

The oldest of the four threw a small seven year old boy into a wall of concrete causing him to fall face first of the ground, "Maybe that should teach you not to be such a smart ass huh Darwin?"

"I... was only telling... the truth," the small boy said as he tried to get back up on his feet, "It was your fault you got in-"

"Shut up!" The older kid said kicking Alex's face back into the dirt, "You should have kept your mouth shut you little shit!"

"Hey Vince, why you hogging!" One kid shouted trying to push Vince aside of off Alex.

"You can have what's left of him once I'm done," Vince growled shoving the other kid aside, "you got that?"

A small whimper came from Alex who still lay with his face in the dirt.

"Aw, you gonna go and cry now little boy?" the younger kid said kneeling down beside Alex, "well why don't you just go run and cry to your mommy? Oh yeah, you can't can you?" He smacked Alex over the head with a rock, "Maybe you go cry on her grave once we're done with you then!"

"What did I just tell you Logan?" Vince sighed kicking his friend away from Alex, "He's mine so back off!"

Glave stumbled around until he fell face first on the ground smacking the top of his head on a pair of sneakers. He looked up to see a dark skinned boy who looked to be a year older than Alex standing above him.

"Ganging up on a single kid now Vince?" the dark skinned boy sighed, "that's low even for you."

"Cole…" Vince said taking his foot off Alex's head, "Hey, what's up buddy?"

"Well for starters it's raining, the Aron I caught in Ruby the other day is now an Aggron, and you're ganging up on a kid that has done nothing wrong," Cole said walking over to Vince, stepping on Logan's hand as he did so, "Care to rank them from best to worst for me?"

"Why you pompous little," A blond haired girl with violet, navy and silver highlights shouted out storming her way between Vince and Cole, "I'll teach you not to stick your nose where it isn't wanted!"

She threw a punch at Cole which he easily dodged and moved to the other side of her.

"Ashley Haze I presume," Cole said calmly, "Sorry but I don't hit girls, just isn't my style." He turned back to Vince, "Now then, how about you let that kid go and call it a day?"

Vince sighed, "Fine, have it your way," he grunted, kicking Alex in the face once again, "it's not fun when they don't fight back anyway" he proclaimed walking out from under the bridge and into the rain, "Come on guys, we're done here."

"Gah, what a pain," Ash grunted walking off with Vince.

Cole looked over to Logan who was currently looking back at him. Cole raised an eyebrow before Logan clawed his way to his feet and ran out of the cover of the bridge.

Alex slowly made his way to his feet and began crawling up the hill sheltered by the bridge.

"Hey kid," Cole called out grabbing Alex's attention, "are you alright?"

Alex shook his head, "Just leave me alone please… I have enough to deal with right now."

"Well can you at least tell me your name?" Cole asked.

Alex gulped, "My name… is Alex… Alex Darwin."

"Yeah, I figured," He walked up to Alex and extended his hand to him, "I'm Cole by the way… can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure… I guess," Alex returned grabbing Cole's hand with his own. Alex then knocked on Cole's head, "Hey Cole, come on get up."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Alex took in a deep breath and shouted at Cole, "COLE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Cole's eyes then bursted open as his surroundings changed from under the bridge to his own bedroom before he fell from his bed onto the floor.

"Bwhahaha!" Alex bursted out laughing, "Sorry about that, didn't expect you to freak out like that."

Cole blinked for a moment, "What are you doing up so early?"

"You serious? This is when I normally get up," Alex stated before helping Cole off the floor, "Now come on, we don't want to be late on the first day back now do you?"

"Um… okay?" Cole whispered in a daze.

"Shiore and I are going on ahead," Alex said making his way out of Cole's bedroom, "Don't take to long okay?"

Alex shut the door on his way out leaving Cole confused as to what had just happened as the whine of an alarm clock drowned out the morning air.

A small grin appeared on his face, "He certainly has grown up quite a lot since then… hasn't he?" he reached over to the alarm clock and switched it off, "not like I can blame him though I guess."

{Insert Opening Theme - "Period" by Chemistry}

Joel paced across the floor of Vainglory's chamber with a large folder in his hand flipping through pages as he walked along the room. Rylee leaned against a wall on the far side of the room as Vainglory sat in his throne.

"Roy Lawrence, dopant memory… Flame, Rank B-2" Joel called out turning to one page, "Was ordered to track down Subject X and return classified equipment to META HQ. Made contact with a student at Ardent Secondary School before sharing vital information regarding the nature of gaia memory with Subject X. Flame Memory destroyed by Subject X via Blast Diver combination. Current status of host... imprisoned" He turned to Vainglory, "Remind me again, who do you say it was that sent Flame after the rider?"

"Flame was under Fury's command," Rylee explained, "Vainglory had nothing to do with it."

"I see," Joel returned before flipping to the next page, "Ashley Haze, dopant memory shift, rank C-5. Acted on her own to steal a valuable necklace from the Ardent City museum before running into Subject X at a local water park, the brawl between the two causing a mild uproar. A group of high school students were seen leaving the sight with Subject X. A few hours later made contact with Subject X before having her memory destroyed by her own hand… current status of host, year long parole."

"We only distributed the Shift Gaia Memory, everything that she did up was out of her own free will." Rylee proclaimed, "Besides, she proved to be of no use to us in the long run. If she had any worth she wouldn't have given up as easily as she did."

Joel smirked, "Did I ever imply otherwise? Honestly you worry too much. " He chuckled as he turned to the next page, "Besides it's this next one that I'm more interested in. Greg Walker, AKA Shredder, rank B-3. Killed Fata only to be defeated himself and imprisoned. Was bailed out of prison on the date of Friday March thirteenth twenty thirteen. Encountered Subject X shortly after before fleeing and challenging him to a fight in a warehouse in the east end of Ardent City. Shredder had his memory destroyed that same night and was returned to prison," he closed the folder shut, "It's that last part that gets to me," he said turning his attention to Vainglory, "The report says that Shredder was defeated by Fata, however it doesn't mark his memory as destroyed until after his encounter with X."

Rylee raised an eyebrow, "what's your point Inertia?"

"A Gaia Memory that's marked below the rank of A-5 shatters once the dopant is defeat." Joel stated, "If he was indeed defeated by Fata as the report says they how come his memory remained intact?" he raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that little detail… Vainglory?"

"You were still in power at the point in time," Rylee spat at Joel, "If anyone would know, it would be you."

"Oh would I now?" Joel asked turning to Rylee, "Then perhaps this might be a question you might be able to answer," he looked to the empty under Rylee, "What happened to Gorge?"

It was still sunrise, Alex was busy running his usual laps around the track just like he used to do with Sarah. It was strange, he started doing them because he had been forced to but now he was simply doing them out of habit. Shiore sat on the bleachers watching Alex as he mindlessly ran around at a steady pace.

As Alex came around to Shiore he stuck out his arm, "Water." Without saying a word, Shiore picked up a bottle and threw over to Alex. "Thanks," he said catching the bottle and cracking it open taking a few sips of it.

Shiore's ear twitched as the clanging of a rock against steel echoed through the morning air. She turned her head towards the sound and saw a girl with long black hair done up in a ponytail with a red ribbon that resembled cat ears hurling small stones at an air vent.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "what's her problem?"

Shiore shrugged.

Alex set his bottle down on the bleachers, "I'll go handle it." He walked towards the girl until he reached the fence dividing the track from the rest of the school, "Um excuse me!" He shouted grabbing the black haired girl's attention, "you think you could maybe keep it down?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Eh whatever," she sighed dropping the stones she had in her hand to the ground, "I was just about to leave anyway… getting kinda boring watching you run round in circles ya know." She said wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Um… did you just come out here to watch me run?" Alex asked.

The girl looked at him and laughed, "Don't get too full of yourself, you ain't as hot as ya think you are." She reached for her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar from her sweater pocket and shoving it in her mouth. She hopped up onto a steel bar above her head, "Catch ya later Alligator," she said giving Alex a salute before climbing up the side of the school disappearing over the edge of the roof.

Alex blinked in confusion trying to determine what just happened was real or not, "Okay then…" he walked back to the bleachers where Shiore sat patiently awaiting his return.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "Hell if I know," he turned to Shiore, "do I have a crazy magnet stuck to me or something?"

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "a what now?"

"A crazy magnet," Alex repeated, "You know, it's like a magnet that makes it so that all the crazy shit in the world gravitates toward you? You ever have that feeling, where all the weirdness is just drawn to you and you can't escape it?"

"You should be lucky if that's all you have drawn to you," Shiore sighed grabbing her bag and hopping down from the bleachers, "We should go… otherwise we'll be late for class."

"Good idea," Alex returned grabbing his bag and following Shiore down the dirt road to the school's main building, "sure would suck if we were late on the first day back."

As Alex and Shiore made their way inside the school building, Tara knelt perched atop the roof looking down on them from above.

"Good to see they're off to a good start," she sighed. "Now then…" She pulled out a small brown paper bag, "what the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well you eat it of course," a voice called out. Tara turned around to see the black haired girl Alex talked to earlier leaning against the rail of the rooftop's fence, "That is food right?"

Tara sighed, "Yup, that's what it is." She placed the bag down on the ground beside her, "I just don't want it."

The black haired girl reached for the bag and sniffed it, "I'll take it off your hands for ya… if you want that is."

Tara shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

"Sweet, thanks!" the black haired said with a grin shoving the bag into her backpack. She turned back to Tara and looked at her closely, "Hey girl, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Tara… what's yours?"

The black haired girl smirked, "You can call me Kat." Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class, "Op, that's my cue to exit." She announced dashing over to the edge of the roof, "See ya round Tara," she said before leaping off disappearing over the edge.

Tara raised an eyebrow as Kree flew down from the sky and perched himself on Tara's shoulder, "Damn, and I thought I was the weird one."

Alex and Shiore made their way to their first period class which they fortunately had together. They reached the door to the classroom and made their way inside.

"Al!" a familiar voice called out, "You made it on time for once!"

Alex and Shiore turned around to see Cole sitting at a desk by the window.

Alex sighed, "Wouldn't be right if I wasn't stuck with you for at least one class."

"Very funny," Cole chuckled, "you and I both know you'd be dead without me."

"Fair enough I guess," Alex returned sitting down at the desk behind Cole, Shiore taking the desk behind him. "Any sign of Tara?"

Cole shrugged, "Haven't seen her all day. Can't say I'm surprised though to be honest, that girl is always off doing her own thing."

"Let's just hope she doesn't kill anyone," Shiore whispered looking out the window to the courtyard below. A girl with long black hair and red ribbon caught her attention, the girl seemed to be feeding a stray cat a bit of food from a brown paper bag.

"One can only hope I guess," Alex said aloud thinking that Shiore was listening.

Just then, the door to the classroom slammed open as a red haired girl about Alex's age stormed in out of breath, "Sorry I'm late!"

"You're actually early," a blond haired girl in a leather jacket who sat with her feet up called out to her, "Honestly Maddy, must you always make a scene when you enter a room?"

"Ehehe," the red head laughed awkwardly scratching the back of her head, "Sorry about that Ash."

Ashley sighed, "Just sit down already."

"Right, of course," Maddy went to sit down but quickly noticed Alex on the other side of the room, Alex having his back turned to her acting like he didn't notice her. "Hey," she said walking over to his desk, "don't I know you?"

Alex turned around but avoided eye contact with her, "No… I don't think so."

"Oh yeah," she snapped her fingers, "You're that guy I ran into at the waterpark last summer. Alex right?"

Alex nodded, "that's my name."

Shiore cleared her throat and glared at Madison.

Madison blinked, "oh… are you two boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

Shiore shrugged, "I don't have much interest in dating at the moment."

Cole chuckled, "Isn't that the truth."

As the group spoke, their conversation was cut short by a female teacher with long raven hair clad in a violet skirt and a white top that emphasized her chest opened the door and entered the room, swinging her hips with each step she took. A bright amber ring could be seen on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Alright class, settle down," she said looking over her students with sharp sapphire blue eyes that watched everything they saw like a hawk stalking it's prey.

"Oh gotta go, I'll talk to you later okay Alex," Madison bowed before scurrying back her desk.

The teacher watched Madison as she sat down next to Ashley, then turned her attention to Alex, Cole and Shiore then finally back to the rest of the class.

"Alright class, first off I must say welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your time off," she cracked her knuckles and deepened her voice, "BECAUSE FROM THIS POINT ONWARD IT'S GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT PAIN AND MISFORTUNE!" The entire class save for Alex, Shiore and Cole gasped. The teacher's smile then returned to her face, "Just kidding." She pulled out a piece of chalk and walked over to the board, "Now, my name is Sophia Seraphina but you may call me Madam or Ms S, no exceptions." she picked up a green folder from her desk and opened it to reveal an attendance list inside, "Now, how's about we get started with roll call." she pulled out a pen, "Ned Bigby."

"Here!" a male student called out.

Ms S ticked a box beside the students name, she then looked over to Alex, "Alex Darwin."

Alex raised his hand, "here." Shiore paid close attention to Ms S as she continued down the list. She continued with roll call making her way through Cole, Madison, Ashley and even Shiore, "Katlyn Swindler," she called out as she looked around the room for the student that the name belonged to, "Absent," she sighed filling in a box by Katlyn's name, "why am I not surprised?"

Back in the shroud of Vainglory's chamber, Joel flipped to another page in the folder, "Zix and Mikey Crater, dopant memories Minor and Major. Shared rank, B-1," he read off from one page, "First encountered by Subject X along side another rider calling herself Gale. Gale and Subject X attempted to lure Minor into a trap but were countered by Major. The duo fought the two riders and were defeated, Minor's life being compromised and Major imprisoned."

"I thought for sure that Gale's host didn't survive the activation test," Rylee spat, "I checked to see if it were the same just in case… however my suspicions were correct," she glared at Joel, "Why are you reading all these old records anyway?"

"To make sure that they haven't been tampered with," Joel said flipping to the next page. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, now here's an interesting one. Sarah Gardner, aka Reptilian, rank C-5. Created by Fury after Rock's activation."

"And who's fault is that!" Rylee shouted.

"Irrelevant," Joel snapped back at her, "It says here that Gardner was merely a bystander, a civilian casualty. Fury used her as a weak point to get to Subject X, she was a good friend of his and had done nothing wrong to warrant her fate. Now tell me, how exactly do you allow something like that… Spite."

"Enough!" Vainglory slammed his fist down on his throne, "Where exactly do you plan on going with this pointless recap?"

Joel smirked, "I was wondering when you'd ask that," he said slamming the folder shut, "You see I noticed something with your records Vainglory, they mention specific names such as the dopants, riders and any bystanders, and yet the original Kamen Rider, the one calling himself 'Xtreme' is simply referred to as 'Subject X'... why is that?"

Vainglory raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter?"

Joel chuckled, "You have no idea who he is… do you?"

"You dare speak to the commander in such a manner!" Rylee stepped forward.

"As I thought, you really don't have a clue do you?" Joel returned, unfazed by Rylee's actions, "Well if you must know, his name commander..." he turned back to Vainglory, "is Alex Darwin."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Alex went to pack his stuff back into his bag as Cole grabbed his wrist and forced his hand open.

"Here," he said placing a brush steel grey flip phone into his friend's hand, "try not to lose this one okay? My folks will kill me if you do."

"Relax man, I'm not going to lose it okay," Alex said rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

"Uh-huh…" Cole raised an eyebrow, "what even happened to you last one anyway?"

Alex scratched the back of his head, "it's a bit of a long story."

"How long?" Cole asked, "I've got time."

Alex laughed a bit, "About seventy pages or so?"

"Nevermind," Cole sighed, "We should get going to our next class anyway."

"True," Alex nodded before turning to the girl sitting behind him, "you coming Shiore?"

"I'm meeting up with someone in a bit," she said quickly putting her things away, "go on without me."

"Okay…" Alex raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?" Shiore looked up and glared at him giving off the impression that she was rather annoyed. Alex looked at his wrist pretending there was a watch on it, "Well would you look at the time!" he stood up and grabbed Cole by the wrist, "Come on pal, we best get a move on!"

Shiore rolled her eyes before getting up from her seat and walking out the door to the classroom, Ms Seraphina keeping a close eye on her as she left.

Once the classroom was empty, Ms Seraphina switched the lights off and drew the blinds in such a way that let in only a small amount of the suns rays to enter the room. She sat back down as the small amber stone on her ring lit up for a moment, a quiet yet drowning mystical cry echoing from it.

Ms Seraphina smirked, "So the wanderer has picked up a companion has she?... How interesting." She raised an eyebrow, "You certain there isn't something that has caught her interest?... hmm, I see." She got up from her chair and looked out the window, "Alright, I cause you'll just have to keep an eye on the two for now."

The clock ticked away behind her, as the ring on her finger called out once again.

"Not so bad, fairly relaxing in all honesty," She chuckled, "Now now sis, there's no need for that kind of attitude."

The stone on her finger turned blood red for a moment.

"Well… now that you mention it," Ms Seraphina smirked as she peered through the blinds noticing Carter walking across the courtyard of the school, "I've managed to get pretty close to the last remaining members of the four clans. The wolf girl in particular has caught my attention."

The stone on her ring reacted once again, returning to it's regular amber color.

She chuckled, "You have your methods of entertainment, and I have mine." She smiled, "Same, I'll talk to you later," she blew a kiss into the ring as a knock came at the door, "love you." She took of the ring and slipped it into her pocket before sitting back down at her desk and looking over to the door, "Come in."

The door swung open as Kat walked into the room closing it behind her, "You wanted to see me Sophia?"

"Yes," Ms Seraphina looked at her with a disappointed glare, "You weren't in my class this morning… explain yourself?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Kat returned scratching the back of her head before sitting down in a chair in front of the teacher's desk, "I missed breakfast so I decided to have an early lunch."

Ms Seraphina raised an eyebrow, "what did you have?"

"Grilled chicken sandwich wrap," Kat smirked, "Gotta admit, never thought chicken could taste that good… whoever made it though used a bit too much spice though." she breathed into her hand and sniffed it, "Thyme I think it was… never was that big a fan of it."

"ENOUGH!" Seraphina shouted slamming her fist down on her desk, "You had one job Kat! Have you forgotten that already?!"

Kat jumped back in her seat beginning to sweat under the pressure, "Sorry ma'am! It won't happen again!" she pleaded hanging her head, "I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Ms Seraphina smirked, "That's more like it my little kitten… but how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"Whatever you want," Kat said clapping her hands together, "just say the word and it's done."

"Alright then," she reached into her desk and pulled out two magnets placing them on the surface of her desk, "Are you familiar with how these work my dear?"

Kat nodded, "You put the two sides of same values together and they repel and the sides of opposite values attract… right?"

"Yes exactly, the same sides repel and the opposite sides attract," Seraphina said putting the positive side of one magnet to the negative side of the other, "people who different will cling to one another while those who are exactly the same will be even further apart. As a result, a person who acts to form bonds with others who are completely different from themselves will form the strongest of bonds with who they interact with. However…" she picked up the two magnets with one hand and with a flick of her wrist sent one hurling into a wall, "once that bond is broken, the two opposites will be even further apart than they were at first… and the bond will be impossible to repair."

"I see…" Kat nodded, she then tilted her head to one side, "what exactly does this have to do with anything?"

Ms Seraphina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Use your imagination."

Kat nodded again, "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl," Seraphina smiled at her, "Now, I shall be returning you to stand by mode for the time being."

"Do I have to?" Kat moaned, "I just got a chance to stretch my legs," she pouted stretching out her arms and legs, "STAND BY MODE SUCKS!"

Ms Seraphina raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kat said with a grin as she jumped back into sitting up straight with both of her hands in her lap.

"Thought so. Now then, get back to class," Seraphina said shewing the girl away from her, "Before you anger me once again."

"Right!" Kat nodded and ran out the door, "I won't let you down ma'am!"

Seraphina leaned back in her chair and looked out the window, "feels good to be active in the field once again," she said to herself linking her fingers together, "I for one am quite curious to see how all this will pan out."

Shiore sat on the windowsill in one of the school's many stairwells, her gaia memory in hand as she gazed blankly out the window. After a while of silence, the door at the top of the stairs opened up and quickly closed.

Shiore looked down to see Carter standing at the bottom of the stairs, "So… you actually decided to show up," she said coldly to him, "that's brave of you."

"I'm a man of my word," Carter returned making his way up to Shiore and leaning against a rail, "I don't have much time… so, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Otoya Shirayuki," Shiore said looking back out the window, "does that name mean anything to you?" Carter shook his head, "When was the last time you left the country?"

"Never have," Carter put simply.

Shiore clenched her hand around her gaia memory and dashed over to Carter placing a kunai knife to his throat. She glared at him angrily, "Liar!"

Carter stood in place, unphased by the girl's sudden move on his life as a small bit of blood ran out from his neck and down onto the blade of the knife.

"I am many things," he said looking her directly in the eye, "but a liar is not one of them."

"Do you expect me to buy that?!" Shiore grunted pulling her knife away from the male, "Then how come I saw YOU downed in the armor of the Hono clan arrive at the Shirayuki main house and murder-!"

Carter slapped Shiore across her face silencing her instantly, "The first time I began Ryu-O was when I was given the order to execute Derek Mavrick aka Fury. There were several candidates selected for the Ryu-O program to activate it, but all those who tried before myself died trying to get it to work."

Shiore rubbed her cheek where Carter had hit her, "That's impossible, how is it that Ryu-O was able to be in Tokyo Japan if all the applicants died during the activation test?"

"Well... there was one instance in which your story would make sense," Carter stated, "but even that is a bit of stretch."

Shiore barked at him, "TELL ME!"

"Alright, just calm down," Carter sighed, Shiore attempting to hold back her frustration, "There was one subject that survived the activation test, but not for very long. He ended up going berserk, breaking out of the lab and leaving a trail of destruction in his path. Spite was sent out to retrieve him but by the time she got to him the damage had been done and he was already dead."

Shiore breathed heavily for a moment then crossed her arms and sat back down in the window looking outside, "What was his name?"

"I couldn't find one," Carter returned, "the subject was only marked with one word… Macabre."

"Macabre…" Shiore thought for a moment, "as in death?"

Carter shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue in all honesty."

"Thank you for your time," Shiore said got up and made her way over to the downward staircase. She placed her right hand on the inner rail avoiding eye contact with the male, "and sorry… for wrongfully accusing you." she said softly before descending down the stairs.

Carter shrugged then walked up the opposite staircase. He touched down on the landing and reached for the door only to have it open from the other side as Tara walked through shutting it behind her making eye contact with him.

"Oh… Thea," Carter said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation with her, "How're yo-"

"GAH!" she screamed before slapping him across the face, "WHY IN THE NAME OF HILARY SWANK DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING US YOU CREEP!"

Carter blinked for a moment, "I guess I had that one coming."

Tara slammed her foot down in frustration, "Just get out of our way!" she said pushing her way past him, "and if we see you again you're dead you got that!"

Carter rubbed the cheek that had been slapped by the girl, "... she is certainly a lot stronger than she looks."

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"GAH! I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!" Tara shouted as she walked out of the building along side Cole and Alex, "First he shows up out of nowhere acting like he knows me, then he brings me a creepy bag lunch with crap I've never even heard of and now he's found out where I go to school! I need a restraining order or something else we're gonna kill someone!"

"Uh… you're still going on about Carter right?" Alex asked taking a few steps away from the girl.

"Do you know of anyone else that ungodly intolerable!" Tara returned with a growl in her voice.

"I could think of a couple," Shiore said appearing out of nowhere from behind Tara, "one of which being the girl yelling at the top of her lungs at the moment."

"GAH!" Tara shouted jumping into Cole's arms, "Sayuri! Where did you come from!"

"Inside… obviously," Shiore returned. She glanced over to Alex then to Cole "So, what are you guys up to?"

Cole's phone began to ring, "Hold that thought for a sec," he placed Tara back down on the ground then fished out his phone, "hello? Oh, hey mom what's up?" Cole's eyes shot open as he stood silent for a moment, he looked over to Alex then back to the phone, "are you serious?... I see, okay I'll be right over."

"What was that about?" Alex asked as Cole dropped his phone back into his pocket.

"Nothing major," Cole said forcing a smile, "I'll just need to be heading home early is all."

Alex took a step forward, "Wait, weren't we supposed to-"

"Go on without me," Cole insisted placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, "you were the one that wanted to go in the first place, so do it."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Shiore, would you mind going with him?" Cole asked.

Shiore shook her head.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" Shiore nodded.

"Of course," Shiore returned.

"Alright, thank you," Alex said with a smile, he looked over to Tara, "What about you?"

"I'm a bit busy today," Tara said stretching her arms out, "sorry." she smirked, "I managed to get a part-time job at my dad's cafe."

Shiore raised an eyebrow, "You sure he doesn't have something mentally wrong with him or something?"

Tara shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "What can I say? He finally realized the skills I have as a waitress." A small beep went off from the watch on her wrist, "Holy shiitake I'm late!" she picked up her feet and ran off down the road, "I GOTTA GO BYE!"

Cole smiled, "Alright, then that's that. I'll catch you guys later then," he said before making his way down the hill toward the street below the school.

"See ya later!" Alex waved to him.

"So," Shiore spoke up, "where are we going exactly?"

Alex smiled to her, "You'll see when we get there."

Shiore raised an eyebrow noticing a large white paper bag in Alex's right hand, "Alright… lead the way then."

The two took a long walk down the city streets. As they continued to go farther, Shiore noticed the ratio of houses began to grow thin until they were surrounded by nothing but fenced off and forested areas around the bare sidewalk and road that would very rarely have a car pass by.

Shiore let out a small sigh, "I'm not sure if you've noticed this but… this place is completely dead."

"Well it is a cemetery," Alex started putting out the gateway leading into a graveyard. Shiore fell silent realized why the boy wanted to come here, "I haven't really gotten a chance to come by here as of late, so I appreciate you coming with me." he smiled at her, "thank you."

She placed her open hand out to him, "It's no trouble, you don't have to thank me."

Alex laughed a little, "Right, sorry I forgot." He reached into the paper bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, "Well, we should probably make this quick then." Shiore nodded as the two made their way through the gate.

They walked in silence along several rows of graves until Alex came to a stop at a pale pearl blue one with a bouquet already laid out in front of it.

"Looks like someone was already here," Shiore pointed out.

"Must have been Sampson," Alex returned kneeling down to the grave and placing his bouquet next to the one that was already there. He brushed a bit of dirt away from the stone and placed his hand on top of it, "Hey mom… I'm back. School was needless long, but it was a nice change of pace from what I'm used to."

"Alice…" Shiore read off from the headstone, "A celtic name meaning noble… it's a nice name."

Alex nodded, "from what I've been told, she was a good person too…" he said holding back tears, "I know it's hard on you being so far away from your family Shiore, but at least your folks are still around..." Shiore balled her hand into a fist gritting her teeth a little behind her lip, "Sorry… that came out wrong, what I meant is-"

"It's fine," Shiore spoke out cutting him off, "I get what you mean."

"Oh, Alex," a voice called out from behind Shiore, "You're already here I see."

Alex looked over to the source of the voice, "Vince… how have you been?"

Shiore turned around to see a young man with short wavy blond hair and bright sapphire blue eyes dressed in a well kept black suit, a bouquet of blue flowers in his right hand resting on his shoulder. A shiver went down her spine at the sight of him.

"I've been better…" Vince said coldly, "It's a sad day when a man goes to visit the grave of his younger sister."

Alex frowned looking back to his mother's grave, "I know… it can't be easy for you." He let out a sigh, "I only wish I could have done something to prevent it."

"There's nothing you could have done…" Vince said softly tightening his grip around the flowers in his hand, "stuff like this just happens… and there is nothing you or I can do to change it."

Alex nodded, "We were just finishing up here, you want to head over to Sarah's now?"

Vince raised an eyebrow, "we?"

"Yeah, Shiore and," he looked over to Vince and noticed that Shiore was nowhere to be found, "I… what the...?"

Vince rolled his eyes, "Nevermind, let's just go."

Alex stood up and nodded, "Okay."

The two walked over a few rows until they came to the grave marked with the name of Sarah Gardner. Alex reached into the paper bag and pulled out another bouquet of the same kind of flowers as the one he left for his mother, Vince placing his down right next to his making sure they were closer to the gravestone.

Vince let out a sigh, "How pitiful… it hasn't even been a year yet and we're still the only ones that bother to come out to visit her grave, it makes me sick." he proclaimed balling both of his hands into fists, "My own sister was taken from this world and all she gets is an empty grave with no one to see it."

"Sarah and I rarely got along… but I still thought of her as a valued friend," Alex said softly, "I only hope that she saw me the same way."

"She did… I know that for a fact," Vince returned looking over to Alex, "I know I picked on you a lot when we were younger so I don't expect you to forgive me for the way I treated you, but even still," he extended his hand out to Alex, "You have my thanks… for staying by her until the end."

Alex reached out and shook his hand, "She always was the backbone of the school," he frowned and looked back down to the grave, "Hard to believe she's gone."

Vince pulled his hand away from Alex and slipped them into his pockets, "I swear, I will hunt down whoever it was that did this to her… and I will bring them to justice."

Alex said nothing as a calm wind rushed over them picking up fallen leaves off the ground and sweeping them into the air. After a while, a small buzzing noise went off in Alex's pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open seeing that his alarm had gone off, the time was now 6:30 pm.

"I should be going," he said dropping the phone back into his pocket, "it was nice talking with you."

Vince nodded saying nothing else as the boy walked away. Once Alex had left, he noticed a small bit of movement behind Sarah's gravestone. A big grey cat walked out scratching the side of it's face with the rough side of the stone.

"Oh, there you are Cheshire," he said with a slight grin. The cat meowed and rubbed up against his leg. Vince gave him a scratch on the chin looking back to the horizon where Alex was still just barely visible. "So… he's the one is he?"

Alex walked along the busy city street until he came to the front steps of his and Cole's building. He walked up the stairs and fished out the keys to the front door opening and stepping into the main stairwell.

At that moment Cole ran down the stairs, "Alex… I think you might want to come up here."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he slowly dropped his keys back into his pocket, "Why?"

"Just… follow me," Cole returned heading back upstairs.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, this had better be good."

Alex walked up the stairs to Cole's apartment and, to his surprise, the door was already closed and Cole had gone back inside. He went for the handle on the door and heard talking coming from the otherside.

"I stopped by her grave on my way here actually," a male voice called out, "It's been far too long since I've paid her a visit."

"Well I'm sure she appreciates the sentiment," said another more feminine voice.

Alex out of curiosity turned the handle and pushed the door open. As he did, he saw Cole's mother and father sitting on one couch by a coffee table while a grown man with the exact same eye, skin and hair color as his own sat on a reclining chair with his back to the large bay window at the front of the room.

The man turned his eyes to him as he entered the room, "Alex… I've been wondering when you would get home," he said getting up, "it's been far too long."

Alex's eyes shot open as his heart began to race, "... Father?"

To be continued

{Insert Ending Theme - "Reason" by Yuzu}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Ultimate Xtreme:**

A new force shows itself as META sets its next phase of action in motion.

What lies ahead for Alex and company with new trials on the horizon?

All will be decided when Kamen Rider Ultimate Xtreme continues in **Episode 2 Genesis. **

_Father, why now do you choose to return?_


	3. Episode 28: Genesis

**Episode 2: Genesis**

Alex stood frozen as the grown man began to make his way towards him. Cole's parents keeping a smile on their faces while Cole watched from the corner of the room taking a gulp every so often as he felt himself begin to sweat.

"Rachel and Dominic have been telling me a great many things about you in the time I've been here Alex," he said extending his hand to the boy, Alex gritting his teeth and balling his hand into a fist, "I trust you have been taking good care of yourself?"

In that instant, Alex threw his fist into the air and struck his father across the face knocking him to the ground.

Cole's parents gasped, "Alex!" Rachel cried out, "Jason came along way to come and see you. Why on earth would you-"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!" Alex barked back at them, he looked back to the man he just knocked to the ground, "As for you! I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull but it's not going to work, so just crawl back to the rock you crawled out of and just FUCK OFF and DIE already!"

Alex then turned around and grabbed the doorknob and forced the door open slamming it into the wall beside it.

Jason jumped to his feet and took two steps forward, "Alex wait, can't we-"

Alex stared back to him with eyes filled with burning hatred that had been built up for several years without any way of venting it and shouted, "FUCK YOU!" before storming off through the door and slamming it behind him.

"Sorry about that, I guess he still hasn't gotten over the fact that you left him for dead all those years ago," Cole's father sighed glaring angrily at Jason, "Not that I can blame him I guess."

"I'll go talk to him," Cole sighed before, heading for the door and passed Jason, "after all, someone needs to look out for him." he whispered before walking out the front and slamming the door behind him.

Jason let out a small sigh then looked out the window, "Perhaps coming here was a mistake."

"It wasn't," Cole's father called out, "that boy hasn't seen you in over ten years, it makes sense he would be upset with you." he explained looked Jason in the eye, "However, I feel that leaving again would only make matters worse. You understand Jason?"

"Yeah… I suppose you're right," Jason nodded," thank you Dominic, I needed that."

Down on the lower level of the complex, Alex stormed into his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"FUCK!" he shouted before collapsing on the coach by the television, "Disappears for ten years then expects me to forgive him? What the fuck is that man's problem!"

At that second a small knock came from the door followed by Cole calling out, "Al?... can I come in for a minute?"

Alex let out a sigh then looked over to the door, "Yeah sure, door's open."

Cole opened the door and stepped inside, "Listen," he said softly closing the door behind him, "I know you and your dad don-"

"He's not my father," Alex interrupted looking away from Cole and out the window, "my father died years ago… he's nothing but a shell to me now."

"ENOUGH!" Cole shouted causing Alex to look back with his eyes wide open, "I'm trying to talk here, so just keep quiet and listen." Cole demand looking Alex in the eye, "I get that you don't like the guy, but he came all this way just to see you. I understand, but you think maybe you could just give him a chance?"

"He had his chance and he blew it," Alex put simply, closing his eyes and lying down on the couch with his arms behind his head, "You might not want to believe this but to tell you the truth, as soon as my mom died… he didn't want anything more to do with me."

Cole frowned then sat down on the couch beside Alex, "Tell you what," he said looking over to the collection of DVDs on the shelf, "Have a small chat with him and I'll…" he hung his head and pointed over to the shelf, "I'll watch any of those that you want me too."

Alex's eyes shot open as he looked up to Cole, "Y-you serious?"

"Dead."

Alex thought for a moment, then let out a sigh, "Alright fine… but if that's the case we're watching Neon Genesis Evangelion."

Cole chuckled, "Okay okay, whatever you want."

{Insert Opening Theme - "Period" by Chemistry}

Joel stood alone by the throne of Vainglory's chamber. He stepped up to it and ran his fingers along it, a thin layer of dust coming off on his hand. The two large doors at the front then opened up as Vainglory, the doors closing behind him.

"Inertia?... where's Spite?" Vainglory asked walking up to Joel.

"She's out at the moment," Joel returned, "that's all you must know."

"I'm right here you nitwit," Rylee scowled coming out from behind a pillar, "I was here first, you simply didn't take the time to notice."

"Excellent," Vainglory called out reaching into his cloak and pulling out Cheshire, "because I have found something for you."

Rylee gasped, "where did you find him?" she asked taking the large cat from her commander.

"Found him wandering the cemetery on my way back," he proclaimed, "must have gotten lost on a patrol or something."

"So the cat is found… but what of the boy?" Joel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I ran into him while I was out," Vainglory put simply, "He wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but he has seemed to have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw him."

"So," Rylee spoke out holding Cheshire closely in her arms, "what do you suppose we do?"

"The boy and his friends are strong, but he seems willing enough to listen to reason," Vainglory explained, "I'm going to see if I can convince him to see things from our point of view."

"And if you can't?" Joel asked crossing his arms and watching Vainglory closely.

Vainglory then extended his arm out to an empty corner of the room where a single lone pillar stood, in one quick instant a dark shadowy blade fired from the palm of his open hand and sliced the pillar into as if it were nothing more than a single sheet of paper before falling to the ground.

Vainglory looked to Joel, "I think you can figure that part out for yourself." A small shadow moved in the background, catching Vainglory's attention. He looked to his subordinates with one simple instruction, "you're dismissed, both of you."

Rylee and Joel left the room without a second word. Once they were gone, a tall busty woman with raven hair dressed in a dark blue dress, high heels and long gloves stepped out from the shadows and walked over to Vainglory.

"You've certainly become quite the commander," she proclaimed with a smirk, running her hand down Vainglory's face, "with any luck, you'll be able to open the gate before too long."

"Desire…" Vainglory looked over to her with cold tired eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"The tides of battle shift in many ways," she spoke out as she pulled out a large case, "I have come to even them out," she said as she held the case open to Vainglory. Inside were three single slotted x drivers along with three silver gaia memories, three more in the colors of black, blue and green were lined along the top.

Vainglory reached into the case and grabbed the black gaia memory that was marked with an s with a star on top of it, "where did you get these?"

Desire smirked, "I think you can figure that part out for yourself."

The next morning, a young man with a guitar case strapped to his back stood at the bottom of the hill leading up to the school. He wore a dark red t-shirt with an open black button up shirt over top of it, he also had worn black denim jeans with a chain linked to two of the belt loops. Stubble was visible on his chin.

"So, this is Ardent Secondary School hun?" he said with a sigh followed by a chipper grin, "Doesn't look like much, but I suppose I can make the most of it."

A few feet away, a city bus pulled into a bus stop and opened up it's doors. Madison quickly jumped out with a piece of jam covered toast in her mouth and a knapsack overflowing with papers strapped to her back.

"Oh my god, I am so dead!" She panicked as she dashed over to the foot of the hill. She looked to her watch not really paying much attention to where she was going, "Seven fifty-nine, if I hurry I can still make it!"

As she hurried around the corner, she slammed into the young man who had just arrived knocking both of them to the ground and sending everything Madison had stuffed in her backpack, including the piece of toast in her mouth, up into the air. The toast landing jam side down onto the top of the poor boy's head.

"Ow..." Madison cried out rubbing the top of her head. She then opened her eyes and noticed the boy who sat on the ground next to her as the jam ran down his face, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded pulling out a tissue from her pocket, "Here, let me get that for you."

"Nah, it's okay," the man said with a smile, throwing the toast off of his head and taking the tissue and wiping the jam from his face, "happens all the time really," he said picking himself off the ground and laughed, "I should stop standing in the middle of the street."

Madison rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her, "Well, it was my bad for running into you still... there anyway I could make it up to you?"

"Hmm, let's see..." the boy thought to himself for a moment. He then pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it over to madison, opening it up as he did so, "You think you can show me to each of these rooms?"

Madison looked at the sheet of paper and saw it was an Ardent Secondary School student timetable. Out of simple curiosity, she looked up to the top where the name of the time table's owner was normally placed, "Lark Pearlman," she read aloud to herself. She then looked to the boy and smiled, "rather nice name."

The boy shrugged blushing a bit, "Eh, not really... it's too flashy for someone like me."

"Well it's still a nice name for such a nice person," she said with a smile grabbing the boy's hand with both of her's, "Come on, I'm running late but I can still show you to your first class. It's actually right next to mine."

Lark smiled at her, "thank you." He took one step forward as a small crunch nose came from below him. He looked down to see several of the paper's madison had brought with her scattered on the ground.

He picked one up and saw a poorly drawn red chinese dragon directly above an equally crude red stick figure with the words _red ranger/fire – Zord: Dragon_ written below it with four question marks directly beside it in the colors of blue, yellow, pink and the final one be half green and half black.

Lark raised an eyebrow, "Uh... what are these?"

Madison's face instantly turned a bright red, "NOTHING!" she panicked as she snatched the paper away from him and grabbed the others that were scattered on the ground. She grabbed his hand and starting pulling him up the hill as fast as she could, "IIT'S JUST A TINY FITTLE JET PROJECT SO LET CURY UP A KOH!"

While this was all going on, Alex had just finished up his early morning laps and had changed back into his normal clothes. However, when he came out of the change room he came across a sight that he had honestly not expected. Shiore, sitting on the bench by the window with her bag on the floor as if she were waiting for him. This was odd to him had he had not seen her since the other day at the cemetery.

Alex took one step forward feeling he should say something, however Shiore beat him to it even though she kept looking out the window, "Sorry for disappearing on you… I had somewhere to be."

Alex smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you didn't miss much."

At that second, the bell rang signaling the start of the day, "We should be going."

Alex then got down and picked up Shiore's bag and swung it over his shoulder, however it didn't last long as Shiore quickly grabbed it back from him and began making her way down the hallway, "We'll be late."

Alex simply rolled his eyes and followed after her down the hall. They walked down two different hallways before coming to a stairwell, however as they turned the corner Alex heard a familiar voice as Madison came up the stairs with Lark.

Madison stood in place upon noticing him, "oh hi," she said with a wave, "Uh… Alex right?"

Seeing her with another guy other than him bothered Alex greatly as his mind already jumped to conclusions upon seeing Lark come up next to her. He simply nodded to Madison, "Yeah… that's it," he then looked down to his wrist which had no watch on it, "Oh would you look at the time," he looked to Madison and forced a smile, "sorry, wish we could stay and chat but unfortunately we need to be going" he said before grabbing Shiore by her wrist and pulling her up the stairs.

Shiore raised an eyebrow at how strangely the boy had been acting, "Is there something the matter?" she asked delicately.

"Of course not," Alex said as he tried to keep his chipper attitude, slowly but surely letting go of Shiore's hand in the process, "She's safe now…" he said before sniffling a small bit, "that's all that matters."

Shiore looked at him not fully convinced but at the same time was not about to intrude into someone else's business, "I certainly hope so."

A little while after the bell had rung, Kat wandered outside with a tin of wet cat food. She went over to a tree with a small burrow of trash and other scraps of metal and opened up the can, whistling a small bit as she did so, "here kitty cat cat."

After a few moments, a large black cat came out from the burrow and rubbed itself up against Kat's leg. She scratched the cat's ears and placed the can of food down in front of him, "here you go," she said with a grin as she licked off a small bit that got on her thumb.

Just then, Cole walked by curious to know what she was up to. He walked up to her without her realizing and spotting the cat.

"You know pets aren't allowed on campus right?" He called out to her.

"Gah!" Kat jumped and spun around as she was nearly given a heart attack. She then let out a small sigh, "Yeah, I know… it's just that," she stumbled poking at the ground with her foot, "well the poor thing has no where else to go."

Cole patted her on the back and grinned, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he said before walking away from her.

Kat blinked for a moment only to remember what Ms Seraphina had mentioned to her the other day. "HEY MISTER!" she called out to him, "What's your name?"

He turned back and grinned, "It's Cole, Cole Desmond… and you?"

"You can just call me Kat," she said with a smirk, "and thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Cole turned on his heel and waved back to her as he began to make his way to his next class, "see you around Kat."

As soon as Cole left, a small buzz erupted from Kat's sweater pocket. She reached in and pulled out a black cell phone with the caller ID marked as _restricted service._ She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kat answered, she bobbed her head then returned as she reached down and grabbed a small bit of cat food with one finger and put it into her mouth, "Nya, I just talked to a few seconds ago actually," she licked her lips and smirked, "Alright, I'll meet ya there."

Kat petted the black cat on the head and took off towards the school building, only instead of entering through the front door she chose to scale up the wall to an open window. She hoisted herself up and climbed into an empty classroom which had the lights shut off.

She looked up to the clock on the wall which currently read _9:25,_ five minutes before the time she was given to meet up. Feeling that she could take a small break for the time being, she put two desks together and climbed on top of them before laying herself flat on the desk tops.

Five minutes passed by in a matter of moments and the door to the room opened up as Ms Seraphina walked in, Kat quickly sitting up at attention.

Ms Seraphina smiled at her, "Right on time… very good girl," she said scratching her on the head, Kat smiling and closing her eyes enjoying the sensation.

"So, what's the sitch?" Kat asked pulling away from her.

"There has been a slight change of plans my dear," Seraphina stated as a older blond haired man entered the room.

Kat raised an eyebrow, "Wait a sec, that's..."

"An old friend of mine, and your new commander." Ms Seraphina said with a smirk, "you be sure to do him well, understand?"

Kat looked at her and nodded. She got up with a smile and walked over to the blond haired man who cast a shadow upon the already dark room.

"So commander," she asked trying to make herself come off as friendly as possible, "whatcha want me to do?"

"You are to keep a close eye on these five young ones," he instructed holding out five photos, each depicting one of the five riders, "think you can do that without screwing it up?"

Kat took the set of photos and glanced over them, her eye instantly being drawn to Cole's image. She looked back up to him and smirked, "it would be my pleasure."

"Good," he said once more in a cold and stern voice as he turned his back to her and headed over towards the door, "because I've had more than my fair share of failures… I don't need any others," he added before shutting the door behind him.

"Cole Desmond…" Kat said aloud to herself starting laugh a small bit, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

It was now lunch time. Tara was working shifts at her father's cafe so Alex and Cole decided to spend the lunch hour in the school's library, Shiore choosing to tag along as she was going there anyway to 'study' as she put it. Cole and Alex ate their lunch at the back of the library while making light conversation, Alex reading volume 14 of the manga series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if the girl was that madly in love with the main character and saw them die over and over and over again then obviously they'd eventually hit a breaking point and turn psycho," Cole said to Alex.

"Yeah, I understand that but… it just, still makes me feel cheated is all," Alex let out a small sigh, "doesn't exactly help that the main character doesn't even remember all that she's done for her…" he shut the book in his hand and got up, "Well, I'm done with this one. I'll go grab the next one."

Cole jumped to his feet and grabbed the book, "That's okay, I'll get it for you."

Alex blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem at all," Cole returned as he took off down a row of bookshelves to where the manga was kept, "I'll be right back."

"What's up with him today?" Alex asked to himself as he sat back down. He looked over to Shiore who was still working at a desk with a large fortress of books built around her, "So… how's the studying going?"

"Hm?" Shiore looked at him, "It's going." she put simply, not going into details looking down at several sheets of paper with formulas and equations that looked far too complex to have been given out by any teacher with tech diagrams and long strings of data scribbled down on huge sections of grid paper. "Going to take a lot longer than I expected though."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You need any help?" Shiore shook her head not saying another word. Alex shrugged and went back to eating, "Alright then."

On the other end of the library, Cole was looking through the manga shelf to find the next volume of the series Alex was reading when out of the blue his cellphone rang. He fished it out and read the caller ID which read _Cat's Eye Cafe._

He flipped the phone open and held it up to his ear, "Tara? What's up?"

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Tara shouted at the top of her lungs through the other end of the line, nearly deffing Cole who was forced to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked partially curious and partially deaf.

"Well you know you said that Superstar and his pop pop needed a place to hang out for the afternoon?" Tara asked already knowing the answer.

"That's not exactly what I said, but yeah," Cole rubbed his ear and continuing searching the shelves, "why do you ask?"

Tara started to squee out of excitement, "Well I ask thinking, maybe we cou-"

"Bring them by the Cat's Eye?" Cole cut her off with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah!" Tara shouted back, "... wait, how did you know?"

"That's your solution for everything," Cole returned trying to keep himself from laughing to hard, "Two people not getting along? Bring em by the Cat's Eye! I swear that should be your slogan or something."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Tara began jumping up and down hardly being able to control herself, "Wait, you'll talk to Superstar about it right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him," Cole grinned, "just promise me you won't try to fix every problem with tea and cake next time okay?"

"Deal! Anyway I gotta fly, Boss is gonna kill me if I don't get back to work, later," she said in her usual hyper tone before hanging up the phone.

Cole dropped his phone back into his pocket and looked back at the shelf. As soon as he did though, Kat poked her head through a gap in the books on the shelf, "Who ya talkin too?"

"GAH!" Cole shouted jumping back a small bit, "Oh, hey Kat," he said forcing a smile, "Just a friend of mine."

"Oh?" an almost cat like smirk appeared on the girl's face, "Just a friend, or was it your girlfriend?"

"Tara and I are just friends," Cole explained trying to ignore her and look for the book that Alex wanted, "that's all there is too it,"

"Oh, I see…" she returned eyeing him a small bit, "what are you looking for?"

"Just a book for my friend," he held the book up to her, "you see these around anywhere?"

The red bow in Kat's hair flexed for a moment, "Oh that one! I know where that is!" she grabbed the book and disappeared for a moment only to return moments later with the next two volumes, 15 and 16. "Whoever your friend is, he has really good taste."

"Could have fooled me," Cole shrugged. He waved to her with the books in his hand, "well anyway, thank you."

Kat smirked at him, "no problem, I'll see ya around okay."

"Yeah, see ya," he said with a smile before walking back over to where Alex and Shiore were. He handed Alex the books, "Here you are."

"Oh, thanks," Alex grinned taking them from his friend, "you have trouble finding them?"

Cole smile and shook his head, "Nah," he laughed a small bit as he sat back down in his chair. He looked over to Alex, "So… by any chance have you thought about what we talked about earlier?"

"You mean about that bullshit idea you had about my favorite anime character that would ruin the entire series if it actually happened?"

"No," Cole glared at him, "I meant about having a sit down with your old man. You give it any thought?"

Alex crossed his arms and looked away from Cole, "Out of the question."

"Oh come on, you're being childish," Cole sighed, "I'm just asking for one small talk, is that too much to ask?"

Alex nodded without saying anything else.

Cole grunted and crossed his arms, "Fine, be that way."

"If I can offer some advice," Shiore spoke up taking her focus off of her work, "regardless of what they've done in the past, family is still family. You should try and mend old wounds while you still have the chance, because you never know when people will be taken away forever."

"She's right you know," Cole looked back to Alex and uncrossed his arms, "If it helps, there is an idea Tara had. You two could spend sometime at the Cat's Eye, that way both her and myself will be there so it's not like you have to face him on your own."

Alex opened his eyes and looked back to Cole, slowly putting his arms down on his lap, "Alright… I'll do it."

Cole smiled, "Great, I'll go tell Tara to make the arrangement," he said as he got up and pulled out his phone before making his way out to the hall, "You get in touch with you dad and talk to him about it alright?"

Alex nodded, "Will do."

"Watch yourself," Shiore spoke out once again keeping her eyes fixed on the paper's in front of her, "Shadows lurk around every corner nowadays, they'll consume you if let your guard down."

Alex wasn't too sure how to react to what the girl in front of him just said, though for whatever reason it still struck a chord with him. Even after being her supposed friend and comrade for more than a few months now, Alex still felt as if their was an impenetrable wall between him and Shiore. He wanted to get closer to her, that much was certain, however he was unsure of how to go about it what with the two of them being so different. He was about to say something but as soon as he so much as lifted a finger the bell signaling the end of lunch went off, and Shiore had a class next period where as Alex didn't.

Shiore upon hearing the bell quickly packed her stuff away back into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She looked over to Alex, "you have a spare right now right?"

Alex nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Take this time to set things up with your father," Shiore instructed as she casually walked by Alex avoiding eye contact with him, "it'll be easier if you have a clear head."

Alex didn't say another word as Shiore passed him by. As she proceeded down the rows of bookshelves, Alex noticed something about the way Shiore walked. She always kept her eyes focused on what was directly in front of her, putting one foot right in front of the other in a quick and precise motion as if to get to where ever she was going as quickly and efficiently as possible.

After thinking about this for more than he thought he needed to, Alex then shook his head and went out into the hallway long after Shiore had already left. He sat down on a bench around the corner from the library's front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open and pulling out a small piece of paper that Cole's parents had given him with his father's phone number on it.

He let out a small sigh, "here goes nothing," he said before entering the number and placing the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang once, then again and three more times after that. Alex hoped that after the seventh ring it would go straight to voicemail and he wouldn't have to speak to his father at all. However that sadly was a hope that was quickly dashed as on the sixth ring the phone was picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Jason called out from the other end, "Alex, is that you?"

Alex planted his face into the palm of his hand and ran his hand through his hair, pulling on it before answer, "H-hi dad… look, I was thinking… would you by any chance like to, I don't know, hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Hmm… let me see," the rustling of paper's could be heard from the phone's speaker, "I should have something open for tomorrow. Where do you want to meet up?"

Alex groaned, "You know the Cat's Eye cafe?"

"I've been there once or twice," Jason returned, "that's the place your friend Thea's dad owns right?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Alex said with a slight huff as he was a bit annoyed that his father who left him for dead several years ago suddenly knew all about his personal life, "I'll meet you there at five okay?"

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you then, take care."

"You too… bye," Alex quickly hung up his phone and placed it down on the bench next to him letting out a disgruntled sigh of both relief that it was finally over and frustration that he was going to need to put up with the same thing tomorrow afternoon.

Before he could get a single second of silence however, Madison turned the corner in a sprint carrying several sheets of paper in her hands. She instantly noticed Alex and as she panted rapidly she asked him one simply question.

"Oh… hey there," she panted as the name of the boy in front of her eluded her, "you see Ashley anywhere?" Alex shook his head, "Oh great," Madison moaned as she continued down the hallway, "just when I need her I can't find her anywhere!"

Alex laughed to himself as a small tear formed in his eye, "even without her memories… she's still the same person she always was," he sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes, "but still… it isn't easy seeing her like that."

The next day after school got out, Alex found himself wandering over to the Cat's Eye where he and his father agreed to meet. He didn't want to see him, but part of him still felt like he had no other option. This was something he had to confront even if it killed him in the process.

He walked in through the front door to the sight of Cole and Tara waiting for him, the two freezing for a moment upon laying eyes on him. Cole was dressed in his regular street clothes where as Tara was dressed up in Cat's Eye waitress uniform which was comprised of a formal black skirt and a deep violet blouse with a solid red trim. A simple red apron was wrapped around her waist making the entire uniform to regulation save for a pair of bright yellow cat ears that Tara had decided to wear for extra flare as well as her own pair of rollerblades and her usual black shorts which she always wore under her skirt.

"Is he here?" Alex asked simply, Cole nodded and pointed over to a booth at the back of the cafe. Alex sighed and began to make his way over, "guess there's no way of avoiding it then."

"Hold it!" Tara shouted placing her arm out in front him, she pulled out a small blue bottle of lord only know what and gestured to Alex in a way that told him to come over to her, "open!"

Alex opened his mouth as Tara squirted a small bit of the spray into it. Upon making contact with the back of his mouth, the spray somehow managed to trigger his gag relax.

"THE HELL IS THAT!" Alex coughed with a sharp pain in his throat.

"Uh… Breath Spray?" Tara looked at the label of the bottle and realized that she had grabbed the wrong one. It was a bottle of lavender scented perfume and not the mint breath spray she had intended. Her eye twitched as her face began to turn a bright red, "Uh… oops."

Alex began to growl at Tara in anger, "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

Tara leaned in a took a sniff of Alex's breath, "Hm, well hey at least it worked didn't it?" She grabbed him by his arm and smirked, "Now come on, we don't want to keep daddy waiting now do we?"

"I certainly would," Alex whispered aloud.

"Aw, don't be such a soursop!" Tara said playfully as she pushed Alex towards the booth that Jason was sitting at, "Tell you what, if you behave I'll give you something on the house," she winked, "and I ain't talkin about the menu."

Alex's face then became bright red, "The hell is that suppose to mean!"

"THEA!" a loud voice shouted out as a young girl dressed in the same uniform as Tara minus the cat ears who looked about the same age as her with light shoulder length chestnut and deep hazel eyes ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, "What have I told you about manors?"

"Whoops, sorry Nadi-boss," Tara laughed scratching the back of her head, "I was just showing my friend to his table."

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you it's Nadia or Boss. You can't use both," the waitress said with a heavy sigh, "As for your friend, I'm sure he can find a place on his own."

"Excuse me," Jason spoke up with a warm smile, "she was only trying to help, there's no reason to scold her. Besides, I find her antics quite amusing."

Tara smirked at Nadia as if to say "I told you so."

Nadia however simply rolled her eyes and pushed Tara away, "Let's just get you back behind the counter before you cause anymore trouble," she sighed as she escorted Tara away from Alex and his father.

Once back at the counter, Nadia sat back down on her stool and as if on cue instantly fell asleep. Tara laughing at her bosses' unprofessional display.

"You know that uniform really does look good on you," Cole said with a grin.

Tara smiled back at him and, grabbing the edges of her skirt, gave Cole a small curtsy, "Thank you." Her smile however instantly went away when she looked out the window and saw Carter sitting on a bench with a large grey cat in his lap.

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" she skated away from him and took off in a random direction, "I need to get back to work."

Cole blinked and then shrugged, "if you say so."

Back on the far side of the cafe, Alex looked over to Jason with a face that gave the impression that he really didn't want to be seen with him. Jason glanced back and gestured to the seat in front of him, "Have a seat son."

"Please don't call me that," Alex sighed as he sat down in the booth, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting across from him, "just tell me this… what exactly are you planning?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Planning? Can't a man just want to catch up with his son after years of being gone?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Alex shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table resulting in the other patrons around them to stare, "You think you can just disappear… then come back without me getting upset?" he looked up to his supposed father as tears began to run down his face, "I don't care what the reason is… I just want to know why… why did you leave when mom died?"

Jason frowned as the words of his clearly wounded son pierced his heart harder than anything ever had before. He had expected his son would respond like this, however now that it was happening before his very eyes he hadn't the slightest idea what to say. What could he say? Sorry for running off now I'm back so we can be happy? No matter how much he wanted it to, this wasn't going to be resolved with something as simple as that.

He placed his hands together and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and then exhaling. He opened his eyes and looked directly into those of his son, taking a quick breath of air preparing to speak.

However, before he could say a word a large explosion went off just outside the cafe, shattering the windows and filling the entire building with a cloud of dirt, smoke and rubble. As the smoke cleared a pair of dopants hopped into the cafe. One was resembled a rusty yet sleek robot you would see in your average low budget science fiction movie with sharp metal claws and a solid red eye in the center of his face while the other was comprised of jagged shards of metal with hands made of large scissor blades with similar smaller blades covering the entirety of his body.

"WHERE ARE THE RIDERS!" demanded the dopant with the single red eye. Cole and Tara instantly glance over to one another while Alex sat puzzled has, unlike the other patrons, Jason stayed put in his seat and was completely unfazed by what was going on. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME FORWARD OR I'LL BLOW THIS WHOLE PLACE TO BITS!"

Alex instantly stood up and reached for his Star and Runner memories that he kept in his back pocket, however before he could get a word in edgewise a familiar voice called out from the other side of the dopants on the street just outside the cafe, "right behind you."

The two dopants turned around to see Carter standing behind them in his the dragon like crimson red armour of his rider form with his buster blade resting on his shoulder and the giant cat like dopant named Gorge standing behind him.

The bladed dopant stared Carter down and in a deep voice said to him, "you are one… we asked for all the riders."

Carter looked over to Tara in the shattered window of the cafe then back to the bladed dopant, "Too bad, because I'm the one you've got," he said as he aimed his sword at the duo, "and that isn't going to change."

"You search for the others," the bladed dopant instructed the smaller one eyed one, "I'll handle this one." The one eyed dopant nodded and headed inside the cafe as the larger one stepped towards Carter and Gorge.

"Large blades covering your body as well as you hands…" Carter analyzed his new opponent, "you must be Glave, correct?"

The large blade covered dopant chuckled, "always good to know META keeps its tabs on me." Carter chose not to respond to Glave and and snapped his finger to Gorge ordering him to attack. Gorge charged at Glave who quickly guarded with the blades on his right arm and gritted his dopant form's metal teeth, "Hey there girl… long time no see."

Back in the cafe, the second dopant threw small explosive charges at the feets of civilians as they ran away, "Yes you sacks of flesh! RUN LIKE THE RATS YOU ARE!"

"HEY TIN HEAD!" Tara shouted at him throwing a can of pop at his head, the dopant turning around to face her as she stood alongside Alex and Cole. Tara cracked her knuckles and gave her a glare with her anger filled eyes, "You best be planning to pay for this one way or another!"

"The name is Time Bomb," the dopant chuckled, "and I only pay in bits and pieces."

"Well unfortunately for you, we don't offer payment plans," Alex said as he, Cole and Tara pulled out their respective gaia memories. Cole and Alex's driver materialized on their waists while Kree flew down and attached to Tara's wrist, "so it looks like your rampage ends here."

"HENSHIN!" the trio cried out as the slammed their memories into their drivers and activated them at once. "STAR! RUNNER! GALE! ROCK!" all three of their drivers shouted as their armour formed around them, the Rock Smasher forming in Cole's hand while Tara pulled out her flail and swung it around.

"Tara! Tie him up and bring him outside!" Alex instructed.

"With pleasure," Tara returned with glee as she hurled her flail over to Time Bomb wrapping it around him with ease before spinning him in the air and throwing him out the whole he had made in the window up front.

The three followed him outside to the now empty street. Alex stopped for a moment and took a quick look back inside and noticed that Jason had disappeared. He sighed in relief, even though he hated the man for leaving him he still felt good knowing that he had at least made it out safe and wasn't going to get caught up in the battle that was already in progress.

Back over with Carter, Glave swung his blade lightly at Gorge resulting in the beast flying backward and over onto the ground. Carter gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Useless animal," he grunted as he tightly gripped his sword with both hands and swung it at Glave. Glave parried with one hand and punched Carter in the gut with the other, Carter simply winced and shot off a blast of fire from the palm of his hand into Glave's face which knocked him back a few feet which then resulted in him tripping over himself and falling to the ground. Carter raised his sword to Glave's face and looked down to him, "stay."

During all this, a blond haired man stood in the shadow of an alleyway with his hand on a golden gaia memory, "There's four... now where's the fifth?"

Time Bomb continued to throw small chargers at Alex, Cole and Tara which exploded the second they hit them. As the barrage continued, the three felt it necessary to duck for cover behind the rubble from the cafe.

"This is insane!" Tara panted, "How the hell do we even get close to a freak like that!"

"Leave it to me," Shiore whispered into the ear's of the three as she dashed passed them and right up to Time Bomb, grabbing two kunai knives off of her belt and hurling them into the palms of each of his hands.

"OW!" Time Bomb cried out in agony as he looked to the knives in his palms which were burrowed so deep that he wouldn't be able to pull them out without rendering his hands unusable, "Where the hell did these come from!"

Within a matter of moments, Shiore took both of Time Bomb's arms and forced them behind his back with one arm before pushing him to his knees and raising the blade of her katana to his neck with the other, "From hell itself."

The blond haired man in the alleyway smirked, "and there she is." he hit the button on his gaia memory which marked with a C layered with teeth on the inside.

"CRAVE!"

"Thanks," Alex said to Shiore as he, Cole and Tara ran up to her. "Now then," he knelt down to the dopant and looked him in the eye, "who sent you? Was it Vainglory?"

Before Time Bomb could speak, a strong wind blew knocking all of four of them to the ground and shattering their transformations save for Time Bomb himself. "No," a voice which sounded familiar to Alex called out, "That would be me, or rather... us."

The riders looked over to see a group of five dopants standing before them. One was a harpy with fully extended blood red wings who was the one generating the strong wind, another being fairly scrawny with a lightly padded black body glove that cover his entire body that had wires and what looked like bright blue keypads covering his arms and legs, a sleek gunmetal grey helmet with a black glass dome covering his head. On the opposite side of them stood two others one looking like a slimy sea creature who was covered in slime that drench the ground he walked on leaving a trail behind him.

In the center of these four was a green overly muscular and demonic dopant with bright red eyes that stared into the very souls of four riders on the ground. Dull cracked emerald armour with a silver trim lined his body with the centerpiece of him being a rusted steel driver that bore a close resemblance to the ones worn by META's commanders.

Gorge who had remained on the ground looked over to the group of dopants and scratched the ground with its claws making its way back up to its feet. Gorge snarled as it walked over to Carter, raised its claws and slashed Carter across his back knocking him to his knees and breaking his transformation.

Time-Bomb then threw four explosive charges onto Alex, Tara, Cole and Shiore which latched themselves onto the four riders. Glave grabbed Alex and Tara while the slimy sea creature constricted around Shiore and the harpy like one leapt up into the air and slammed him into ground.

"GAH!" Carter cried out in agony, he looked back to Gorge, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Following orders," the green demon dopant declared, he raised his hand and gestured towards Gorge, "come here girl… your new master awaits." Gorge snarled and made it's way over to the group of dopants, kneeling just beside the green demon who seemed to be the leader, "good girl," he said patting Gorge on the head, "you know where your loyalty lies," he looked over to Carter, "unlike some."

"Girl?" Carter snarled as he inched his way to his feet, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The leader dopant looked at Carter, "it appears you had a bug in your web… and changing the gender of one such as Gorge is easy for her."

"DAMN YOU!" Alex shouted trying to break free from Glave's hold only to be dragged back and held even tighter, "Just who in the hell are you guys anyway!"

The green demon looked to Alex, "I figured you wouldn't recognize me the way I am now," he said resulting in Alex raising an eyebrow not knowing what exactly he meant, "to keep things simple, you may refer to us as GENESIS… I am Crave."

"Genesis huh?" a voice called out from behind Alex and company, "rather overly pretentious of you don't you think..." all eyes turned to the source of the voice to find Jason walking up to behind where the group of dopants had the riders pinned, "Crave? or should I say… Greed?" he looked over Alex with a cold and shameful glare then back to the dopant that stood before him.

"And… you are?" Crave asked raising an eyebrow.

Jason held out a gold gaia memory marked with an equally gold demonic styled v with a slight violet tint to it, "the one who made you." He undid his blazer revealing a META commander driver strapped around his waist and pressed the button just below the label of his memory.

"VAINGLORY!" the memory shouted as Jason slammed it into his driver.

Alex's eyes shot open and gasped as the dark shroud of a deep purple aura surrounded his father transforming him into the same dark armored figure that had attacked the police station and left Marcoh with a torn up arm little over three months ago. He felt the urged to scream but was left frozen by the mere sight of his father's new form and the realization that the angry red eyes that he swore revenge on that day were the same eyes of the one who brought him into this world.

Vainglory walked forward until he was a few feet away from Crave, leaving behind a trail of shadows which echoed a faint cry of many voices of agony before fading away just as they appeared. He looked Crave in the eye who looked back into his.

Crave looked over to the mechanical dopant covered with keypads that stood beside him, "stay out of this," Crave instructed his subordinate as, it nodding and enveloping himself in a clear film before disappearing. Crave then looked back over to Vainglory,"I had hoped to meet you someday… but I never expected you to deliver yourself to me so easily."

A shroud of several thousand shadowy blades shot out from Vainglory's cloak and engrossed themselves around Crave, leaving him little room to some much as even breath. He narrowed his gaze and spoke in a cold haunting voice "Silence… you have done more than enough damage for my liking. So tell me, give me a reason why I shouldn't just end you now."

Crave angrily gritted his teeth, "I should ask you the same question." he flexed his arms outward and pushed the blades around him away before jumping back and dashing over to one side as two pale green blades shot out from from his wrist guards, "JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE ALREADY!" He shouted as he lunged at Vainglory jabbing both of his blades into him.

Before Crave could land a single hit however, a thick wall of dark shadows formed by his side and blocked the attack before shooting out a barrage of spikes that covered the face of the wall and impaled Crave upon impact. Crave however wasn't about to fall right when Vainglory was right in front him and gritted his teeth at the pain trying to stay planted on the ground.

Vainglory then pushed the wall of shadows away from himself before dismissing it resulting in Crave falling to his feet, panting heavily as he did so. He forced himself back up and set his gaze back on Vainglory, Vainglory simply looking back at him in the corner of his eye without so much as moving to face him.

"Seems I underestimated you," Crave coughed as he snapped his fingers together resulting in all the dopants under his command to release the riders from their grasp and form up next to him, "Cyber, we're falling back for now."

Vainglory simply watched as the keypad covered dopant with the black dome helmet reappeared beside Crave and began typing away on the keys on his left arm. After entering a long and complicated string of codes, he lowered his arms as he and his fellow dopants along with Gorge were then broken down into data and carried away by the wind where they were to be reconstructed elsewhere. Vainglory watched as the data flew away and removed his memory from his driver as his dopant form faded away in the same dark aura it had appeared in.

"What… the hell…" Alex panted with his fists balled up as tightly as his body would allow. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his father, "WAS ALL THAT!"

"A child like you would never understand," Jason coldly said as he turned his back to his own son, "even so, it's better that you don't."

"Like hell it is!" Alex growled as he ran up to Jason and threw a punch at him which smacked the older male in the back of his head.

A cold wind blew over them as Cole and Tara stood in silence, unsure of whether or not they should do anything to help. Carter and Shiore on the other hand knew that it was not their place to intervene, at least not yet.

After what felt like ages in the cold dead silence, Jason grabbed Alex's arm which was still pressed against the back of his skull and thrusted his elbow into the boy's gut before throwing him over his shoulder and down onto the ground.

"This world is not yours to understand, so don't even try," Jason said with a cold voice as he walked passed Alex without so much as a second glance. Alex tried to get back on his feet but was quickly met with Jason slamming his foot down on his hand and looking down on him with the eyes of a killer, "stay down… you'll only make your fate worse if you fight it."

Alex fell down on the ground burying his face in the dirt as Jason took his foot off the boy's hand and simply walked away, "figures… if you can't even keep your emotions in check, what chance do you have against me?" he said in the same cold voice which somehow sounded colder as he walked off into the distance and eventually faded over the horizon.

"ALEX!" Tara shouted as she and Cole ran over to the boy who was still in the dirt, Shiore looking away with her eyes closed as she couldn't stand the sight in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked helping him to his feet.

"Not again..." he growled as he balled his hands into fists and looked with eyes filled with a fire that was ignited by years of built up anger and hatred, "I'm NOT going to let you hurt me again!" he broke away from Cole and Tara and gazed angrily into the sunset, "I'll find you… and I WILL kill you! FATHER!"

To be continued

{Insert Ending Theme - "Reason" by Yuzu}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Ultimate Xtreme:**

With the identity of Vainglory known and a new force on the prowl, it's up to Alex and the other riders to take both of them down while looking out for the other.

With a three way war about to begin, only the strongest will survive. But can each faction even trust themselves?

All will be decided when Kamen Rider Ultimate Xtreme continues in **Episode 3 Crimson Bodyguard.**

_Ryu-O, what will you give your life to protect?_


End file.
